Escalas y Conexiones
by AlexaFire
Summary: A lo largo de su vida Sherlock ha viajado hasta perder la cuenta, pero solo algunas conexiones y escalas marcarán su vida hasta el final. Multi-Capitulos. No necesariamente en orden cronológico. Sherlolly


Heatrow es el aeropuerto principal de Londres, más de 74 millones pasajeros pasan por esta terminal, pero solo uno es un tipo alto, cabello negro que ocupa un abrigo en pleno Junio, es uno de los pocos días en que el sol se hace presente en la ciudad, al parecer todos se dieron cuenta de eso y quieren salir lo antes posible a encontrarse con sus familiares, amigos, parejas o simplemente salir a conocer las bondades que ofrece la capital inglesa.

Él está impaciente, estuvo en un vuelo desde Canadá a Estados Unidos ( la cual fue la peor parte porque perdió la conexión de NYC a L.A, asi que tuvo que pasar otra noche más afuera), finalmente pudo tomar el vuelo directo a su hogar, rogando que nada más pasara, como si fuera poco estar 3 meses fuera de 221b, todo gracias a su hermano que le obligo a pagar un favor que le pidió ese día que Moriarty apareció en todas las pantallas del país, sin embargo no se arrepentía de su decisión (aunque lo negara en frente de casi todos excepto una persona o un par).

Las maletas pasaban y pasaban, por él las dejaba ahí y se iba, pero había prometido traerle algo a la pequeña Liz Watson, su única ahijada por la cual había enfrentado algunos demonios hace unos meses atrás. El solo recuerdo de aquellas terribles semanas le dieron escalofríos, encontrar donde tenían a Mary cautiva necesitó del movimiento de casi todo el MI6 incluyendo a Mycroft, estaban llegando a un punto de no retorno, era difícil, pero él no podía decirle que no a John, no luego de haber muerto frente a sus ojos años atrás, luego Mary estuvo 1 mes en coma por su recuperación, llegaron a tiempo a Marruecos, la habían obligado a realizar algunas misiones para mantener a su familia a salvo, incluyendo a Sherlock, aunque él se negara a creerlo o a aceptarlo y luego estaba Molly, cuidó de Liz como si fuera suya, decidieron cuidarla en Baker Street, John pasaba todos el día y todos los días en el hospital velando por la salud de su esposa, no tenía mente para nada más.

Por fin sus maletas llegaron, la gente seguía llegando, caminando, corriendo, esperando, él solo quería salir, sabía que las cosas estarían diferentes que hace 3 meses, se dio cuenta que la vida era demasiado corta, que las personas que lo rodeaban eran importantes por primera vez en sus 30 y tantos estaba llegando al significado de su vida.

Las puertas del embarque internacional se abrieron y había más gente, con carteles, flores, peluches, niños gritando el nombre de sus padres o hermanos, taxistas con sus carteles buscando por alguien importante, entre la multitud vio una chaqueta amarilla amarilla, un vestido celeste, la llevaba una mujer de estatura mediana, pelo cobrizo, tez blanca, con una sonrisa que podría iluminar Londres si no estuviesen en verano o el sol quisiera hacer una ausencia, sin darse cuenta caminó (o corrió) rápidamente donde estaba ella detrás de toda esa multitud, al acercarse se dio cuenta de dos cosas en su mano derecha tenía un anillo con un diamante antiguo, la cual le hacia señas para que la viera, siendo que ya se había dado cuenta donde estaba, eso amaba de ella, que de cosas pequeñas explotaba de felicidad, haciéndolo sonreír mas en este último tiempo.

-Sherlock! - gritó ella mientras se abría paso entre las personas.

-Señorita Hooper - saludó Sherlock ganándose una mirada seria de parte de ella, sonrió al darse cuenta que las cosas nunca cambiaban entre ellas. La abrazó y miró a los ojos- Bueno técnicamente pronto serás Holmes - asintió dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

-Bienvenido a casa- le dijo a penas se separaron- te extrañé demasiado aunque odies oírlo - acurrucándose en su cuello, él sentía lo mismo pero no se atrevía a decirlo, todo esto era nuevo para él, le asustaba sabía que su corazón poco a poco le pertenecía a ella y si algo salia mal, nunca podría tenerlo de vuelta.

Tomados de la mano se dirigieron al estacionamiento donde Molly había dejado su auto (regalo de compromiso de su querido cuñado, aunque sabía exactamente que era un gracias por la cantidad de pasteles que habían compartido el último tiempo).

-Al parecer le caes muy bien a Mycroft, supongo que los pasteles tienen la culpa - molly solo rió negando con la cabeza mientras abría el porta maletas.

-Digamos que ha sido una excelente compañía mientras tu no estabas.

-Bueno, espero que esas visitas se terminen ahora que estoy de vuelta, no pienso tomar más casos fuera de Inglaterra si no puedo llevarte conmigo - dijo mientras colocaba sus bolsos en la parte trasera del auto.

-Creo que será difícil - ante esto Sherlock volteó a mirarla curioso.

-No entiendo

-Al gran Sherlock Holmes siempre le falta una pista por descubrir.

-Vengo de tomar 4 vuelos en total, con un Jet lag significativo, dame el poder de la duda por un día.- Molly solo rodó los ojos y abrió su chaqueta dejando a la vista un hermoso vestido de encaje celeste que caía amplio desde bajo el busto hasta arriba de las rodillas.

Sherlock la observó un momento sin entender a que se refería, trató de recordar como se veía la vez que lo dejó en el aeropuerto hace tres meses atrás, había subido por lo menos uno kilos (pero había aprendido que eso no se le decía a una mujer). Su piel estaba más radiante, ojos brillantes, un poco pálida, ¿Quizás estaba enferma?, en el bolsillo de su chaqueta podía ver un paquete de galletas de limón, ella odiaba las galletas de limón. ¿Náuseas?, eso podía explicar las bolsas en sus ojos, pero no había perdido peso, incluso su busto había crecido, sin mencionar su esto...

-¿Embarazada?- dijo en shock, Molly sonrió alzando los brazos en gesto de triunfo.

-Pensé que nunca lo descubrirías

Esto era la vida, llena de momentos por los cuales luchó, por los cuales fue al infierno y volvió, pero no lo sabía hasta ahora, que tenía a Molly frente a sus ojos, la que tantas veces lo había salvado, quien le daba momentos inolvidables, amor, generosidad y su amistad. No podía creer que pronto se casaría con ella agregando a la ecuación al hijo que llegaría...

\- 4 meses?- preguntó mientras ya Molly manejaba hasta la carretera.

-4 meses 2 semanas.

-Solo nos quedan 4 meses siendo que eres primeriza y todo, supongo que fuiste al médico- dijo algo nervioso y serio.

-Sherlock... - intentó detenerlo sin perder de vista el camino

-John, lo sabe?... obviamente lo sabe y espero que te esté cuidando...

-Sherlock...

-Tampoco deberías estar manejando, los riesgos de que puedas tener un accidente son exponencialmente altos, se sabe que la maternidad reduce la capcidad

-¡Ni lo digas!- frenó de pronto en un signo pare y se volteó a verlo- Para tu inormación sigo siendo capaz de muchas cosas, solo te recuerdo que en 2 meses más tomaré mi licencia maternal y hasta ese entonces soy capaz de manipular un bisturí.

Él solo la miró, sabía todo eso pero ya no se permitiría nada, ahora no podía cometer ningún paso en falso.

-Sherlock, no te enojes, es tu trabajo desde que te conozco he aceptado las consecuencias, pero debes aceptar que puedo cuidarme sola- lo miró de soslayo pero él seguía mirando la ciudad pasar por la ventana- además Mycroft fue una buena compañía -rió-

Él solo miró su sonrisa mientras llegaban a Baker Street, esto era solo una conexión de las tantas dentro de su viaje.


End file.
